


I Found Him In The Phonebook

by CharlesLamont



Category: Dresden Files, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesLamont/pseuds/CharlesLamont
Summary: Dumbledore's answer when Minerva asked how he found the man hired to protect the Potters.





	I Found Him In The Phonebook

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own any of the wizards found within the following words, they belong to their respective creators.
> 
> I originally wrote this on my cellphone and p

The Dark Lord strolled through the streets of Godric's Hollow, watching the young muggle children running. His hand twitched as he felt the desire to strike them down, especially when a young muggle girl, dressed in black with a pointed hat upon her head, ran past.

"Impertinent fools." He breathed, longing to show them what a real master of magic could do.

Of course, that wouldn't be now. It wasn't time, as he needed to kill the boy before the Aurors showed their faces. It wouldn't do to have to kill the boy and create the Horcrux from the child's death while fending off so called dark wizard catchers.

He reached the house, feeling the magic of the Fidelius Charm in the air, as well as an anti-muggle charm, no doubt placed by that fool head master. Two deaths tonight. He had reluctantly agreed to spare the mudbood, after all. Walking through the intangible barriers, his thin lips stretched into a cold smile. He was so close now.

"Stars and stones, you're uglier than I was told."

Voldemort turned, looking to the right where the voice came. A man, taller than himself and draped in a leather coat stood there. A grim look was on his face, and a large staff leaned against his shoulder. He was within the barrier, so he had to be magical, mudblood or not. Not British was obvious though.

"And you are?" Voldemort didn't want to accidentally spill the blood of a pure wizard, especially one that radiated so much power with just a faint hint of dark magic upon it.

"Name's Harry. A funny coincidence, considering what I was told."

"And you are here to protect the boy?"

The man seemed to glance around. "I don't see any boy. Just you, me, and this empty lot. I was told to stand and wait."

This was interesting. How could this Harry know of this place, without being told by the Secret Keeper? It was no matter. Voldemort placed his long fingers around the grip of his wand.

"I only mean to kill two tonight. Leave, and there will be no issue."

The man sighed. "I have a problem with murder on my birthday. I'm going to stay right here."

"Then you leave me no choice." Whipping his cloak back, the wand emerged. "Avada Ked-"

BANG.

Blood tricked from the entry hole as Voldemort's body fell. A plain and simple death for the man that feared it.

Harry cocked his head, expecting a little more as he kept the smoking revolver lifted. "That was easy."

"Merlin's beard!" A woman shouted, and from nowhere, two figures appeared. The woman, middle aged and staring at the body aghast as if it would come back to life, and an older gentleman with a long beard that the Merlin himself would have been jealous of. "You... you killed him."

"That's why we brought him here, Minerva."

"But with such an uncivilized... A muggle weapon!"

"Not as clumsy or random had I used magic." Harry walked over, emptying the chambers and finally bolstering his gun. "But I have a thing about killing with magic. It's a bit illegal where I'm from. Speaking of which, this trip never happened, with the time travel."

"Of course." Dumbledore replied, a twinkle in his eye. "I do believe, though, that Voldemort-" Minerva flinched at the name, "-may have a way of coming back. He delved deeply into the darkest of arts."

"If that's the case, I probably live about 300 years. If he returns, just look me up. I'm in the phonebook."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As of now, I have no plans to continue this, but there are some ideas that could work as follow ups


End file.
